User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter One
Warning: Contains mild abuse and swearing. Anyways, ENJOY!~^w^ Balloon's POV Balloony and I never get along. We always fight, cuss each other out, and try to prove who's the better son. Sadly, our parents died a few weeks ago, leaving me to take care of Balloony. I still remember their haunting deaths in my mind.. ''------------------------------FLASHBACK STARTS'' I was only sixteen at the time. Balloony was a year younger than me. He was only fifteen. I slowly approach my mother, who's face is pale and slowly fading away. Mom turns to my direction, smiling a tiny bit. She holds out her hand. "Balloon, I'm sorry sweetie. My time has come to leave this Earth. Your father and I trust you to raise Balloony on your own." I nod, unable to stop the tears from falling. "O-Okay mother. I'll miss you alot." She smiles gently. "Don't cry Loon. Above the clouds, I will be watching over you and Balloony." Mom reaches for a tissue, but since her whole body is weak, she can't grab it. I simply grab the tissue, and wipe my face. {HEAVY BREATHING} Mom rests on the pillow. She closes her eyes, and keeps quiet. I hold her hand. "Mom..please don't leave me here on Earth all alone! PLEASE!" my heart's beating faster, I'm going pale, and the tears are now burning. Mom smiles sadly. "Balloon, you know I don't want to leave you. But I have no choice. Please understand and bear with me okay?!" I look away, trying not to have a breakdown. "F-Fine.." She looks around a bit. "Have you seen Balloony? I need to tell him goodbye." I shake my head. "No, but I'll go look for him." Mom sighs of relief. "Thanks Loon. I know I can count on you." I quickly rush upstairs to find Balloony. He's playing video games as always. "Psst." Balloony glares at me. "What is it retard?!" I frown. "Mom's dying. Go say your last words." He rolls his eyes. "I don't care." WHAT?!?! I gasp. He doesn't care about Mom?! "HEARTLESS JERK!! This is the woman who brought you into the world, now she's ailing..but you DON'T CARE?!?!" He sighs heavily. "Okay, OKAY! I'll be down in a sec." "Good." I run back downstairs to Mom's room. But..the sight scares me.. Our parents are..GONE?! Not exactly, their bodies are still here, but they have shut down for good. "MOM! DAD!" I run to feel their pulses. Hands are COLD AS ICE. I cried even harder earlier. I missed Mom when she was here. But..she's gone forever now.. {LOUD SOBS} "Why Mommy..WHY?!?!" Balloony comes downstairs, but he was too late. "Let me guess, they're already dead?" I can't bear to nod, because..it would just make things worse. He slaps me. "Balloon, stop crying! Mom and Dad are dead now, why can't you get over it?!" My vision goes blurry due to the tears, so I blink. Unfortunately, that just made my cheeks burn. "Get..over..it.." ..IS HE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! HOW CAN SOMEONE JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT BOTH OF THEIR PARENTS ARE DEAD?!?! I'm furious! Balloony is just ACCEPTING their fates?! What a monster! "Balloony, you are a DISGRACE to this family!" He throws some glass at me. "Shut up you WUSS!" I was just over the edge by that time. I start beating him up. "Selfish PRICK!" "SHUT UP BALLOON!! YOU AREN'T SPECIAL, YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!!" That day was just SO traumatizing. I wish I could forget it. But no matter how hard I tried..it STILL rings a bell in my head.. ''---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK ENDS'' I get sick just THINKING about it. Ever since then Balloony and I argue and hate each other with a passion. The alarm says six o' clock. Perfect, now I can make breakfast. Since me nor Balloony had jobs, we couldn't afford much food, or any other things. We OWN this house because our father, built it when Mom was pregnant with me. I check the cabinets. Great. We only have oatmeal now. For SOME reason, Balloony LOVES oatmeal. But I personally don't like it. First of all, it's so..watery and bland. After pouring three packs of the oatmeal in the pot, I turn on the stove. But I need a small stool in order to reach it. Despite being the eldest son in the family, I'm pretty short. Ironically, Balloony is taller than me, but that's because of his STRING. I DO have mine..but it's very pointless because he's still towering over me. {BUBBLING AND BOILING} Okay, it's time to stir up the oats. Even though I'm already finished, Balloony likes his EXTRA thick. Since I'm still waiting for it to get thicker, I casually look at the package: Strawberry, it says. Wait..that reminds me. Mom really liked strawberries and strawberry oatmeal. Mommy..I miss her so damn much.. As I stirred up the oatmeal, my eyes start tearing up again. Unfortunately, some accidentally get in the oats. Balloony comes downstairs. He shoots a glare at me. "Gimme my oatmeal! NOW!" I hand him a bowl, shaking. "H-Here.." Balloony picks up his spoon, and slurps the oatmeal. He then spits it out. "AGGHH! Balloon, what did you PUT in this?!" ..The same as always. I roll my eyes. "The same as always. Extra oats." Balloony stirred a bit with his spoon. "It's..watery." Oh no! He frowns at me. "You weren't having a little pity party for Mom, Dad, and yourself...RIGHT?!" Um, well.. I start to sweat. "I..um.." Balloony gets up, and smacks the bowl of oatmeal in my face. Geez, talk about ungrateful.. "Talk to me when you're never gonna act like a retard again. Until then, go to hell Loon!" ..How rude can you get?!?! He storms back up to his room. I find a towel to wipe off the oatmeal. As I clean up the mess, even MORE tears trickle down my face. This is getting ridiculous. It takes me AT LEAST an entire hour to clean up the whole kitchen. As soon as I finish, I sit at the table, and sob. Mom and Dad..Balloony and I need you more then ever at this point.. Category:Blog posts